Headlights and fog lights of modern automobiles are in every conceivable shape, and often the shape varies for every model and year. As technological innovation and new technologies have grown, new designs and new headlight shapes have been created. The auto designer is now given exceptional freedom to get the exact look and style he or she wants. Unfortunately, for the consumer, should replacement of a headlight become necessary due to gravel hits, UV damage or weathering, replacements costs are often in the hundreds (if not thousands) of dollars.
Further, with the custom paint jobs found on many of today's luxury automobiles, consumers are installing body panel paint protection films to protect against rock chips.
Paint protection films have been commercially available for years. The instillation of these films can be difficult. To avoid over-stretching, dimples, blistering, visible seams, and finger prints many vehicle owners turn to professional installers, and are stuck with the high cost of the installation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a headlight/fog light protection film that is thermally molded to the exact dimensions and topography of the owner's headlight/fog light. Installation can be easily accomplished by the customer, with the film effortlessly sliding into place like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle.